Blog użytkownika:YuriPee 34/Zbiór Fanowskich Postaci
Tak, możesz użyć którejś z postaci w swoim opowiadania, ale najpierw mi powiedz, chętnie przeczytam ^^ Wygląd UWAGA "ODŚWIEŻENIE" POSTACI! Wygląd Sende jest wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną. Jej rude włosy sięgają do łopatek. Ma jasną cerę podkreśloną przez piękne zielone oczy. Najbardziej charakterystycznymi cechami dziewczyny jest grzywka i piegi na nosie. Nie ma określonego stroju. Zazwyczaj chodzi w jeansach i bluzie. Kocha kratkę więc często ma jakieś kratkowe dodatki. Charakter Sende jest tą osobą, której nie sposób nie lubić. Potrafi się uczepić ludzi i od nich nie odejść nawet na krok. Przez cały czas się uśmiecha i rzadko kiedy ma zepsuty humor. Można jej ufać. Po za tym jest miła, przyjacielska, nie żywi do nikogo urazy, jednak często jest zbyt łatwowierna i naiwna. Mimo tego, bardzo łatwo wpada w złość, najpierw robi potem myśli. Przez swój dziecinny charakter zdaje się nie być za bardzo inteligentna, ale jest na odwrót. Gdy poważnieje znika jej dziecięcy poblask z twarzy. Jak się zdenerwuje może mocno zranić fizycznie. Relacje Rodzina Blanchard Sende ma bardzo dobry kontakt ze swoją rodziną, szczególnie ze swoją matką, Nicole. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Dziewczyna chodzi z nią do klasy. Parę razy przypadkowo rozmawiały ze sobą na przerwach lub w klasie, ale Sende nie chce się do niej zbytnio przywiązywać. Mimo, że znudziło jej się to, że Marinette jest tak popularna w ich klasie to nigdy nie powiedziała o niej źle. Podczas kłótni z Roxy i Marinette Sende stara się nie ingerować w ich sprzeczki. Sende podziwia biedronkę. Nie żywi do niej większej sympati, ale mimo wszystko ja szanuje. Chociaż często drażni ją jej zachowanie, to podobnie jak w przypadku Marinette nie powie o Biedronce nic złego. Jest jej wdzięczna za to, że ona i Czarny Kot powstrzymali jej super-złoczyńcą postać przed sianiem terroru w Paryżu. Adrien Agreste Dziewczyna chodzi z nim do klasy. Podczas paru rozmów zdążyła sobie o nim wyrobić pierwsze dobre wrażenie. Jednak tak jak w przypadku Marinette znudziła ją jego idealność. Sende tak jak w przypadku wielu osób nie powie o nim nic złego, chociaż toleruje go bardziej niż Marinette. Sende podziwia Czarnego Kota. Miała okazję zamienić z nim kilka słów i zdążyła go polubić. Cieszy się gdy widzi, że on i Roxy godzą się ze sobą. Mimo, że często ją irytuje jest poniekąd jej bratnią duszą i kocha jego poczucie humoru. Jest mu wdzięczna za to, że on i Biedronka powstrzymali jej super-złoczyńcą postać przed sianiem terroru w Paryżu. Aurélie Voler Sende poznała Aurélie kiedy ta rozmawiała z Roxy. Sende ze swoim przyjaznym nastawieniem przywitała się z dziewczyną. Nawiązały przyjacielską więź. Sende dużo czasu spędza razem z nią i Roxy. Dziewczyny lubią z siebie żartować. Mimo, że Aurélie często irytuje postawa Sende, to i tak się ze sobą dogadują. Roxana Moon Roxy od razu przypadła jej do gustu. Nie ma nic do Marinette ani do Adriena, jednak widząc, że jest taka osoba która wreszcie nie uważa ich za cuda świata zainteresowała się ja. Podziwiała ją za to, że była wolna, nikt nie mógł jej mówić co ma robić i jak ma żyć. Chciała dziewczyną bliżej poznać, jednak oczarowana jej osobą zaczęła udawać innego człowieka. Pomyślała, że robiąc z siebie głupiutką dziewczynę na posyłki przypodoba się Roxy. Na początku myślała, że to jest fajne i za nic w świecie nie chciała nawet na krok opuścić "przyjaciółki". Myślała, że jej się to podoba. Jednak po paru miesiącach przejrzała wreszcie na oczy, że prawdziwych przyjaciół nie poznaje się udając kogoś innego. Nie chciała już grać głupiej, zauważyła że Roxy irytuje jej zachowanie. Było to dla niej ciężkie, ale chcąc nie chcąc musiała odkryć jej prawdziwą twarz przed Roxy. Ku jej zadowoleniu dziewczynie nie przeszkadzał jej charakter, a wręcz przeciwnie - pokochała prawdziwe oblicze Sende. Dziewczyny są ze sobą w przyjacielskich stosunkach. Cytaty "O nie! W życiu nie założę sukienki!" ~Sende o propozycji założenia sukienki (masło maślane) "Jesteś słodki jak pączek którego przed chwilą zjadłam. Ale nie bój się, ciebie nie zjem!" ~Sende po zobaczeniu kotka Ciekawostki *Nienawidzi być sama *Kocha wszystkie zwierzęta, ale najbardziej świnki morskie i koty *Nie za bardzo lubi oglądać anime, alemimo wszystko ma swoje ulubione tytuły jak Sailor Moon, Evangelion czy Naruto *Ma 170 cm wzrostu *Sende urodziła się 12 maja *Jej ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym jest j. Agielski *Umie jeździć na deskorolce *Jest heteroseksualna *Razem z Roxy i Aurelie tworzą trio, zwane świętą trójcą *Podobieństwo do Amy Pond z serialu "Doctor Who" Jest zupełnie przypadkowe xD *Sende ma osobowość Sangwinika *Kocha kawę, kanapki i szarlotki *Sende ma trzy kolczyki w lewym uchu * Występuje *Wpół żywy mojego autorstwa *Naturalny wróg autorstwa dżemisia ^^ Galeria SenBlanchard.jpg Sen.png SendeVikyi.jpg|Rysunek narysowany przez Vikyi Sende_By_Ako.jpg|Rysunek narysowany przez Dżemożerca11 Sende.jpg SendeWattpad.png|Rysunek narysowany przez jedną z użytkowniczek wattpada SendeFB.png|Rysunek wykonany przez użytkowniczkę na FB SendeWatt.jpg|Rysunek wykonany przez użytkowniczkę Wattpada SendePC.jpg|Trochę zmieniona Sende od PCsi, dziękować <3 SendeSiostra.png|Rysunek wykonany przez moją siostrę SendeRoxyAurelie.png|Roxy, Aurelie oraz Sende :3 Kolejna Sende.png|Kolejna Sende, wykonana przez użytkowniczkę FB Sendziak.png SendeStara.png|Stary rys Rosen.jpg|Ship Rosen (Sende x Roxy) od PC'si, dziękuję <3 sendeFB2.png|Rysunek wykonany przez użytkowniczkę fb ~w~ Sende Kolejna.png|I kolejna Sende z Facebooka Sende.png|Zaakumowana Sende :") Sandacz.png|Jakiś tam Sandacz xd ŚwiętaTrójcaByDżemiś.jpg|Święta Trójca by Dżemiś <3 Sende_Msg.jpg|Sende z Messengera uwu SandaczFB.jpg|Stare posty na fejsbuku to kopalnia złota xD Sende i Kaja(Ilustracja).jpg|Rsyunek narysowany przez Kitty ^^ Saende.png Sende2.jpg Kreskowany Sandacz.jpg|Kreskowany Sandacz :3 Sende_Simsy.jpg|Sende w Symsach (Kiedyś poprawię to zdjęcie xd) sandacz w związanych włosach.jpg|sende w związanych włosach uwu Sende w gacha.jpg|Sende w gacha sende jakiś strój.jpg|Sende w jakimś stroju Sandacz Fejsbuk.jpg|Sende od osóbki z Facebooka ^^ sende nr 32847.png|sende nr.33678 sende AT.png|sende z AT :3 kolejna sende z fb.jpg|kolejny sandacz z fejsuczka xDDD sende z AT nr 1039412.jpg|Kolejna Sende z AT XD Sandacz z mess.jpg|Sende od użytkowniczki messengera sende z at nr 1.jpg|Będe te sandacze od dziś numerować XD Sende z at nr 1 sende z at nr 2.jpg|Sende z at nr 2 sende z at nr 3.png|Sende z at nr 3 sende nr 4.jpg|Sende z At nr 4 sende z at nr 5.png|sende z at nr 6 sende z at nr 6.jpg|sende z at nr 5 sende nr 7.png|Sende z AT nr 7 Sende chibiś.png|Sende, tym razem mój art XDDD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie